


All Signs Point to Lauderdale

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [111]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Surprise Ending, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan ask Steve for a favor.One-shot based on the song All Signs Point to Lauderdale by A Day To Remember.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	All Signs Point to Lauderdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

"Steve, Jonathan have a favor to ask of you. You can say no but we're hoping you say yes only if you're comfortable with saying yes." Nancy sat down with Jonathan beside her and she held onto my hand.

Billy came over and sat behind me, it was odd how they were all looking at me almost like they're about to tell me someone has died but why would Nancy start by saying that.

"Um okay, what is it?" I asked looking at Billy who nodded and held onto my other hand.

"Well Jonathan and I have been wanting a baby but I'm not able to get pregnant so we've talked to Billy about it and have discussed it ourselves and with our doctor and well we were hoping you would be a surrogate for us?"

I froze, speechless, not knowing what to say. Do I say yes or no? I don't really like kids that much and they're asking me to get fat for nine months with a baby I can't even keep!

"Um, well I don't know Nance. You know I don't ever want to have kids but of course I would do anything for you guys. You guys are practically family to me but I just don't know how I'll feel about doing this. I'm sorry." I got up and ran outside. I could hear Nancy’s muffled cries from the other side of the door and felt terrible knowing I broke my best friend's heart.

I continued to run until I reached a park nearby. I found a bench that held so many memories for me and one of my favorites was when Billy proposed to me by this bench. Our initials are engraved in the back of it because we are that cheesy couple.

I honestly don't even know how I feel about all this. I want to do it but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know about this, I don't want to get attached to this baby that's not even mine. I mean I guess it would partially be mine because I know they'll have to use Jonathan’s sperm to insert in me.

I sighed looking off at the sunset over the horizon. I played with my fingers trying to think of the best way to deal with this. Do I want to have a baby for them? Do I want to be that friend that everybody hates? Ugh, so much to worry about.

"Hey." I heard behind me. I knew that voice as my husband’s. I turned and saw him standing behind me. "Hey." He sat down and pulled me into him.

"Steve, you know they're not forcing you to do this. They just asked." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I know, I just don't know if I'm ready for this, Bill. I mean I want to do this for them but I don't think I can."

"Yeah, well why don't you think about it for a few days then we'll talk about it again and see if you've changed your mind, okay?"

"Okay. Billy, are they mad at me?" I asked. His blue eyes looked right into mine and he sadly smiled.

"They're not mad at you Steve. They're just frustrated with all of this. They've been trying for a while to find someone and you were their last hope so they're just really hoping you'd say yes." Great now I feel even worse.

"Look just think about it for a few days then we'll come back to it. Now let's go home and take a bath."

"Mmm, okay."

**-Few Days Later-**

After thinking about it for some time I finally came to a decision.

We called Nancy and Jonathan over and got ready to tell them. I really hope this makes up for everything in a way. They came in a little cautious but we both let them know it was fine and we had good news to tell them.

"Nancy, Jonathan, Billy and I have talked about it and I decided to go through with it. I'll be glad to be your surrogate."

"Wait, are you serious?" Nancy stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm serious. Hopefully it'll work if we keep trying." I said. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us!" I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. I'll do anything for you guys even if it is having a baby." I joked. We broke apart and Jonathan hugged me as well.

"We need to make an appointment to make sure everything is set for you to carry the baby." She said.

"Okay just let me know when it's all ready so we can make arrangements."

**-Several Weeks Later-**

I just took the tests to see if I was pregnant and they all came back positive. Nancy came over right away and I showed her. She was so happy, she began to cry again and so did I. It felt good being able to do this for my best friend. She and Jonathan deserve all the best for all the shit they've been through. They've been together the longest and have had many hardships with their relationship whereas Billy and I didn't have much. 

We all went out for dinner to celebrate the fact that I was pregnant. It was a good time with our friends but later that night it hit me that I was pregnant and carrying a baby. This was real life and was really happening. I'm going to gain weight, I'm gonna get round, I'm gonna be hormonal. Maybe this was a bad idea. Fuck I can't go back now!

**\---**

"Billy! Billy! Look at me! I'm fucking huge!" I stared at myself in the mirror in shock at how big I was.

"Steve, you're pregnant. You've got a baby in there that's growing constantly. You're more than halfway there. Only two more months until he's out."

I huffed and continued to look at my overgrown bump. "I know, but I'm tired of being pregnant. I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

"Just think this could be us someday if you ever change your mind." He said wrapping his arms around my bump.

"Ooh, he kicked! Have you felt him yet?"

"Nope! I refuse to touch my belly. I don't want to get attached to this baby because it's not mine." I snapped and saw his face fall.

"I know but it's still cool to feel a baby kick from inside."

I shrugged and put a shirt over me so that my bump was covered.

"Come on Nancy and Jonathan are going to be here soon so they can take you to your appointment."

I was not in the mood to leave the house. I can't even walk without my feet hurting and I just want to stay in bed forever. Nancy and Jonathan have done everything to make sure this pregnancy goes swell. Everyday, Nancy calls me non-stop checking up on me or bringing me food and other stuff before the big paycheck comes.

As soon as I got downstairs, the doorbell rang and Billy let in Nancy with Jonathan following behind him.

"You ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be." I sighed. Billy gave me a glare that was burning holes into my skull.

We all piled into the car and drove off to the clinic.

**\---**

"Your baby looks healthy and is still growing. You're doing a wonderful job at keeping up with this pregnancy Steve." The doctor said before shutting off the machine.

"Have you discussed what type of birth you want?" I shook my head and looked at Nancy.

"We were hoping you'd opt for a natural birth because the recovery time is quick and it doesn't put harm on the baby." She suggests.

A natural birth! No drugs! Full of pain! I think not!

"I think it'll be a great idea to have a natural birth." Why were these words leaving my mouth? I don't want to be in pain. I want to be drugged up and not feel a thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled.

"Perfect, I'll see you guys in two weeks."

I rolled my eyes making sure none of them saw hopped off the bed.

Now I gotta worry about having this baby drug free. What did I get myself into?

**-Two Months Later-**

"He's almost out Steve! One more big push!"

"Come on baby, you got this!"

"Push!"

I gave whatever I had left to deliver Nancy and Jonathan’s son. He came out waking up the dead with his cries and was immediately detached from me. Nancy and Jonathan were both crying over the birth of their son and I was exhausted to not even care what he looked like because I just wanted to sleep.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and eventually knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in my room alone left in silence.

I looked around hoping to see Billy but he wasn't there. I was so confused until I heard the door click open and saw my husband approach the bed.

"Hey, you're awake. Sleep well?" I just groaned and covered my face a little embarrassed that I fell asleep right over the birth. "Nancy and Jonathan are so happy and can't stop thanking us for what you did. You gave them a kid, Steve. They're a family now because of you." Billy says, running his hand through my hair.

"I know." I whispered. A knock was then heard at the door and Nancy walked in holding the baby.

"Would you like to meet your nephew?"

Hell no, that kid nearly killed me.

"Uh sure." What!?! I can't keep up anymore!

Nancy placed into my arms and I just got emotional looking at him. He was so cute and amazed at the world around him. He was in fact very tiny but was also very adorable. I couldn't believe that he came out of me and that he was the one who was growing inside me for nine months. It's crazy how life works.

"Wow, hey there little guy." I whispered feeling him wrap his hand around my large finger. "Did you guys pick out a name?"

"Yes, we're naming him Ashton Grey." Of course they had to pick the cutest name on the fucking planet.

"Hello there baby Ashton." I kissed his forehead and gave him back to Nancy.

"Isn't he cute, Steve?" Billy asked, leaning down next to me as we watched the two ogle over their new baby boy.

"Yeah, I wish we could have one of our own."

"Uh, well actually..." I looked at Billy who nervously smiled. "I'm pregnant." Come again.

"You're what!?" I loudly whispered.

"Pregnant. I took a test a couple days ago."

"But how?"

"Well remember when I came home from work and you were on a sex drive so I let you top that one time, yeah well I got pregnant."

"That means...we're gonna have a baby." Tears welled in my eyes as my breath hitched.

"Well,  _ I’m _ gonna have a baby, but yeah!" He smiled as tears streamed down his cheeks. I attacked him in a heated kiss, thrilled we finally get to have a baby of our own.

After our kiss, I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't wait to watch you go through pregnancy. Oh lord am I ready." I laughed harder until I couldn't breathe. He looked at me panicked and didn't know what to say.


End file.
